


come with your seasons, your fullness, your end

by IAmYourCaptainNow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Ice Bondage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, creepy fairie stuff, mention of parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/pseuds/IAmYourCaptainNow
Summary: Kylo is a fey member of the Winter Court, but he has a secret(Consent issues explained in end notes)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	come with your seasons, your fullness, your end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> This fic is part of Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020 and is a gift for my spirit twin LonelyLavenderBones from the following prompt:
> 
> "Dark Faerie AU. Faerie!Kylo kidnaps human!Rey after watching her from a distance for years. Make it creepy, make it wintery and cold. Smut not required, but... I'd read some ice play."

The Fey of the Winter Court were...cold. Icy hands and eyes and hearts. Frigid souls. Words sharp and biting like a snowy wind. Kylo Ren was seemingly no different. Other than the dark hair and wings he had inherited from his Autumn mother, he was just as pale and aloof and icy as all the other nobles. Perhaps even more so. An Autumn child had to prove himself whilst being fostered in the Winter Court, after all; especially if that child was rumored to be volatile. Unwanted by his parents. Feared by his heroic uncle. Kylo simply just had a bit of a temper, is all. 

But Kylo had a secret. He'd first seen her in the snow, gathering wood; a pale, tired little human, and yet she had looked so very warm. So he had followed her home, and watched her. His secret.

She always looked so _warm_.

For years, she had been his secret. His. No one else could know about her. Nothing else was truly just _his_ , you see. Not his parents, his home, even his very life seemed to belong to someone else. Except her. Except Rey. His Rey. She may not know it, but she belonged to him.

Her parents had not deserved her, and so they disappeared. No other humans lived nearby. No one to miss her if she, too, disappeared. No one else to claim her. 

Occasionally, a summer night would turn frigid at her little cabin. Frost would form on the windows, and she would light a fire in the fireplace. On these nights, Rey would stay up late, reading and sipping tea, and with every soft smile or flash of skin, the wind would howl through the trees. Kylo was always impatient for winter, when he could watch his Rey every night without raising any suspicions from the Summer Court.

On this particularly cold winter night, Kylo's wings rustled in the wind, their red streaks glinting dully in the light of a waxing crescent moon from where he was perched in the knotty pine next to Rey's bedroom window. This was his preferred seat most nights. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Warm. Perhaps a bit sad, but warm. Would she feel as warm as he imagined? If he touched her, would she shiver, or would he burn? He'd watched her play in the snow countless times. She seemed to enjoy the touch of ice. Of winter. Would she enjoy the touch of Winter, as well? The many thoughts he'd had on the many nights she'd slept under his gaze repeated themselves all at once, and he smiled down at her sleeping face through the glass. Tonight, those thoughts would not end with him taking his cock in hand, straining and gasping as he imagined what could be.

Silently, Kylo dropped from his tree and circled the cabin to the front door. With a wave of his hand, the winds stopped and the night went eerily silent. The few creatures in the surrounding woods dared not make a sound. Kylo's temper was legendary even outside of the Fae courts. With another gesture, the door opened, and he entered Rey's home, looking around curiously. He'd been inside before, of course; she did belong to him and he had to be sure her dwelling was adequate, but he always felt satisfaction when he saw his little gifts on display. He left them on the paths she walked daily, knowing she'd find them while checking her snares or foraging. An amethyst geode near the hearth, a small cup made of pure gold near her reading chair, and, more recently, a silver ring. 

Less than a fortnight ago, he had been watching her sleep from his usual perch, and she had become restless. Kylo tensed, preparing to leave, convinced she was awake, yet he was also frozen in place at the scene unfolding before him. Eyes closed, her hands began to roam her body under her bed coverings. She moaned and gasped, arching her back and causing the blankets to slide down her body, leaving it veiled by just a thin nightgown that slid up to the apex of her thighs. Her fingers plucked at an erect nipple while her other hand slipped down to explore between her legs. No longer caring if she was awake, Kylo silently moved closer to her window and took his cock in hand while he watched her pleasure herself, unable to stop his cum from splattering against the wall of her cabin and a grunt from escaping his throat when she shook and cried out in the throes of her pleasure. Her eyes never once opened, and she quieted back into her usual innocent slumber.

A week later, Rey found the ring just outside her door and held it up in admiration before slipping it on her finger. Kylo had come to a decision. Rey was his, and it was time she should know it.

He could see the ring gleaming on Rey's finger in the moonlight as he approached her bed. Her soft breaths were beginning to fog in the air as the temperature dropped even more in his presence, and yet still she slept. This was as close as he'd ever allowed himself to get. One more silent step, and he'd be able to reach out and touch her soft, warm cheek.

Her breathing hitched, and Kylo froze mid step. She mustn't wake. He could not chance it. Humans could only be brought to Fairie with their consent, indicated by a silver ring on one finger. A ring which would only fit with the consent of the wearer. The tricksy fey had long ago discovered a loophole to this requirement, however. If the human was asleep and wearing the ring, the barrier between worlds would not impede their entry. If they woke and began to struggle, the gate closed, sensing their lack of consent.

Rey settled back into her deep slumber, and Kylo relaxed. Slowly, he took the last step to reach her bedside. This close, he could feel her warmth radiating from her. _She will burn me up_. The thought induced a rare shiver in his frame and a tremor to his hand as it reached out to stroke one cheek.

_She was fire._ It took all of his vast control not to flinch. Not to gasp. Not to fall upon her so that they could lay skin to skin and burn together.

All in good time. Kylo closed his eyes and pulled himself together. First, she must cross over to his realm so that his claim would be complete. Once there, only death would part them. He would install her in his hidden tower and visit her whenever he pleased. She would finally be his completely. His Rey. His secret.

Carefully, slowly, he slid his arms beneath her body, gritting his teeth at her furnace-like heat, unable to stop himself from taking a deep inhale of her scent. Sunlight. Smoke. Lavender and a small hint of fresh earth. His cock, perpetually hard in her presence, throbbed within the confines of his pants. He paused to collect himself again and oh-so-delicately lifted his Rey from her bed and held her against his chest, praying to all the gods that she would not awaken. Her heat spread throughout his body and he held in a whimper, biting one lush lip as he stared down at her lovely face. The freckles dusted across her nose fascinated him, and he had a sudden desire to count them one by one and name them like the stars in the night sky.

Kylo took one more deep breath of her scent and waved one pinky finger, causing the veil between realms to part in her doorway. Smoothly, softly, he strode towards it. Rey's breathing remained steady and deep. Her eyes closed. Her form limp in his arms. It was only two more steps to the gate, and he was sure he had the situation in hand. His Rey was a very deep sleeper.

One final step, and they were in the gate. Then they were through it, and Into an opulent room at the top of a tower just at the edge of the lands of Winter. Kylo scanned the room instinctively, checking for enemies and spies, and he looked down.

Into a pair of _open_ curious hazel eyes.

"It's you. Finally."

Kylo dropped her to the floor with a thump.

~*~

Ever since she'd turned 19, Rey had known she was watched. She was out gathering firewood, taking as long as possible so as to avoid her parents' fickle attentions, and she had felt a _presence._ It was cold, and curious. She wasn't sure if it meant her harm, but her life thus far had been filled with those who meant her harm, so she simply shrugged and went about her business. The presence stayed with her that day and night, and then most nights after that for the rest of the winter and parts of spring. It would occasionally show up on a warm summer night and turn it cold and blustery, confusing and scaring her parents but also distracting them from their focus on her.

The presence never felt benign, exactly. It was definitely sharp and cold and dangerous and possibly even possessive, but she began to feel comforted by it nonetheless. She had always loved the cold.

Then, not much more than a year later, her parents disappeared. She woke up one morning after a particularly cold and windy night, feeling oddly calm and safe, and they were gone. She could feel the satisfaction throbbing in the air like a cat's purr, and she knew. They weren't coming back, and she was free. Her watcher had set her free. Rey's smile was just as satisfied as the presence she knew was watching.

From then on, it was her mission to locate him. Or her. She wasn't picky, but the presence felt rather masculine. She foraged and hunted and set snares for the ridiculously easy prey surrounding her cabin while covertly checking every shadow and hidden branch for his presence. Every once in a while, she'd catch a glimpse of a dark figure. A glint of red against black. Pale skin against black velvet or leather. She was sure he didn't know she'd seen him, and she held those glimpses to her heart like a dark, cold, beautiful secret.

Years passed, and she began to experiment. Could she lure him into the open? One oddly frosty summer night, she inched her long nightdress slowly up her leg, baring it to the knee, and idly ran her fingers along the back of her calf while pretending to be engrossed in a book. The resulting gust of wind that rattled the cabin made Rey want to crow with success, but she merely smiled softly and sipped her tea. She would have him, eventually. 

He began to leave her little gifts, and she was sure to display them in places of pride for him to see. The ridiculous gold cup and the pretty little geode were her particular favorites. Until the ring.

Rey knew that he watched her while she slept. At times, she would lie awake in her bed and stay perfectly still so as not to scare him away. His gaze was like cool, comforting ice sliding over her skin, and there were many times when she longed to follow the path of that gaze with her fingers. She became very good at pretending to be asleep, but for one night, nearly a fortnight ago. She could feel his gaze on her especially strongly that night. It was causing her pussy to throb and her thighs to become slick with her need, and she simply did not care if he watched her. She welcomed it, in fact. Let him see what he did to her. Rey traced every trail she had felt his eyes follow, and then made trails of her own. She pulled at her nipples and threw off her blankets and spread her thighs and arched her back. She moaned and whimpered and gasped, but she did not open her eyes. He was still there. Watching her in her pleasure. She felt him grow closer and her fingers quickened on her clit, the pleasure winding ever more tightly with his increased nearness. When she reached her peak, she let out a sharp cry, and she swore she heard an answering grunt from outside her window. Exhausted and satisfied, she'd fallen into a true, deep sleep.

She'd found a plain, heavy silver band outside her door seven days later. His presence was heavy and cold and comforting around her while she put it on, and again she felt his satisfaction purring around her. She hadn't taken the ring off since.

Now, a few days later, Rey was again faking sleep. He was watching, as usual, and she was contemplating putting on another show for him, but his presence seemed heightened. More tense, and possibly even colder than usual. So she feigned sleep, and she waited. Eventually, she felt the slight breeze of the door opening, and focused on controlling her deep, even breaths. He was silent as usual, but she could feel him slowly getting nearer. Close. Closer than he had ever been. It took all of her control to continue her ruse, especially when she felt an icy finger stroke her cheek. His touch was just as cold as she expected. As cold as she'd dreamed. But the warmth it ignited in her was tremendous. She carefully controlled her breathing and relaxed her muscles, waiting for his next move.

She felt his arms slide beneath her. Was he...was he picking her up? He was, she realized, as her head rested against his chest. He was so tense, almost vibrating with excitement and anxiety, and Rey prayed that wherever he was taking her, she would finally be able to touch him. He walked a few steps with her limp body, and then one final step caused the ring to turn to ice on her finger before returning to normal metal. She felt the air change around her, and sensed they'd somehow arrived...somewhere else.

He was just holding her in his arms, unmoving, and she became impatient. Rey slowly cracked one eye open and peered up at the face of her...captor? Friend? Guardian? She opened both eyes. Whatever he was to her, he was beautiful. Luscious dark hair and pale skin and lush lips and noble nose. Ears slightly large and gracefully pointed at the tips. And...were those wings peeking over his shoulders? Dear gods, she'd thought he always wore some sort of cloak. He continued to scan the room while she took him in, not noticing her gaze until he looked down and met it with his own dark eyes.

He stared at her, unreadable, quiet, so she decided to break the silence herself.

"It's you. Finally," she blurted, unable to form any other words.

His eyes went wide, and Rey hit the floor with a thud.

~*~

Kylo stared down at his Rey where he'd dropped her on the floor out of pure shock. She was disheveled, her nightgown rucked up around her knees, but otherwise calm. He'd expected fear. Shock. Confusion and anger. He was Kylo Ren of the Winter Court, after all. But all she had radiated was curiosity and acceptance. (And perhaps a bit of disgruntlement at being dropped.) It was almost as if she already knew him, but surely that wasn't possible. He had never shown himself to her. She had never hinted that she suspected he was there. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, my apologies, my lady," he mumbled, his voice rusty with disuse.

"It's no matter. I'm sure you'll make it up to me later," Rey purred, leaning back on her elbows and slowly crossing one leg over the other. "What shall I call you, by the way? I know you fae are possessive of your names."

He helplessly traced the lines of her legs with his cold gaze. What game was she playing? She could only push him so far before he snapped. "Kylo. You may call me Kylo," his voice was curt and deep. "Names have no power over me."

Rey huffed in exasperation and stood up. Her warmth briefly crowded him before she turned to explore the bedroom to which he'd brought her. He watched her as she examined the small bits of decor and plush furniture he'd gathered for her comfort. She was so curious and open, his Rey. He could feel her pleasure in the textures and colors he'd chosen. He began to relax. Until she got to the bed.

Rey looked at him over her shoulder with an indecipherable look on her face. "It's...rather large for just one person, isn't it, Kylo?" she said, turning fully to face him and hopping up to sit on the soft mattress, her small breasts bouncing with the movement.

"I...well...I had planned to...um...yes. Yes it is large," Kylo stuttered, transfixed by the shadow of her nipples through her nightdress and the sound of his name on her lips. "But it is yours now. This is all yours."

"Ah, I see. Were you planning on joining me, then?" Rey held out her hand expectantly.

Kylo froze and his eyes shot from her outstretched hand to her expectant gaze. Did she...want him? He had hoped to court her, but he had never dreamed that she'd actively pursue him. He took a few steps towards her, and then paused. Straightened. "Say my name again, my Rey. Say you want me."

"Kylo, I have wanted you for _years_. Could you please just join me?"

Rey's voice was becoming perhaps a bit irritated. That wouldn't do. Kylo resumed his stroll towards the bed, and little tendrils of his power wrapped around her, caressing all the places where his eyes had been lingering. Her gasp encouraged him to add more power to his exploration.

"Do you like the cold, my Rey? I think you do, you perfect little thing."

"Yesss," she hissed, shivering and biting her lower lip. Her nightdress, already hiked up to her hips, started to float further up her body, his cold tendrils slowly baring her to him. His jacket was already on the floor behind him, his shirt half undone and pants unbuttoned. "Hurry," her moan was urgent, almost a whine. The nightdress slipped over her head and flew into a corner.

Finally, he joined her at the bed and stepped between her spread legs.This first time would be fast, then. Hard. He grunted as the firey warmth of her sex pressed against the nearly undone crotch of his pants. Grinding his cock into her, separated only by a thin layer of leather while her warm hands caressed his chest, he realized he wouldn't last long at all if he didn't take some of the control of this situation back.

He gripped her wrists in one icy hand and held them above her head before they could provoke him further. He took his hand away, leaving a thick shackle of ice holding them together. Rey went quiet and stared up at him pleadingly.

"More."

At that soft plea, Kylo threw off his pants and shirt and wrapped his cold hands around her thighs, pushing her to the middle of the bed before caging her in his cold embrace. Each touch of her skin on his was like a brand. It was more than he'd imagined. Rey thrashed around beneath him as he lined up their bodies, his cold, hard cock like an icicle teasing her cunt. He fit the head just inside of her and stopped, holding her hips still with one hand. Their breaths mingled in the air, steam forming between them, while he stared down at her.

Rey looped her bound hands around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss that made him wonder if the fey could actually melt. At the same time, Kylo thrust his cock into her and they both gasped into each other's mouths. His thrusts shook the bed and she met them eagerly, wrapping her legs around his waist and breaking their kiss to arch her back temptingly.

His cold tongue teased her nipple before he bit down, and the answering clench of her pussy spurred him to bite it again while one still icy hand between them to rub her clit. He wouldn't last much longer, and her pleasure was paramount.

Rey's body tensed beneath him. Her nails dug into his back, and her cunt squeezed his cock rhythmically while she screamed. He worked her through her orgasm, barely holding on to his own, and then put both hands on her hips and thrust. Once. Twice. Three times, then he pulled out and came all over her stomach and breasts, the cold fluid making her shiver pleasantly.

~*~

Rey woke up hours later, embraced in blessed cold. Kylo was not exactly what she had imagined; he was better. More vulnerable. Still cold and sharp, but oddly warm in his own way.

She traced his face fondly, and his eyes opened to stare into hers. "Thank you. For my parents," she whispered.

"You knew?" his eyes widened and he clutched her more tightly. "I didn't want anyone else to have you, and they didn't deserve you, you know."

Rey rolled her eyes at his weird possessiveness. Who was going to take her from him? Why would she leave? Besides, "You're right. They didn't deserve me, but if you work really hard, maybe someday you will."

Rey's giggle turned into a gasp as her wrists were once again wrapped in ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues: Kylo thinks he's being shady and creepy, but Rey's into that shit (i.e., she enthusiastically consents, but Kylo doesn't know until later). Also, no physical sexual contact happens without prior known consent. 
> 
> Title is from Winter Solstice Chant, by Annie Finch  
> 
> 
> I'm on Twitter sometimes! Feel free to come screech at me [@kookoocachooooo](https://twitter.com/kookoocachooooo?s=09)


End file.
